


real friendship is shit decisions

by benoitblanc



Category: John Wick (Movies)
Genre: F/M, It isn't graphic, Reader makes stupid decisions to get back to her best boy, This is fluff, she just shoots someone in the head, there is one scene where she kills someone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-25 21:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20731121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benoitblanc/pseuds/benoitblanc
Summary: The reader trained under John when she was fresh out of the academy, they developed a very close friendship but she left to lead the Los Angeles Continental. She came back after hearing word of his 'death', but came with her own toll on her head.





	real friendship is shit decisions

**Author's Note:**

> this is an au, for now you can't prove me wrong but you know the second 4 comes out this is all gonna be wrong

The first day that your life changed completely was the day that you met John Wick, a name who was slowly rising in the ranks. You met him two days after your training had concluded, he saved you from being killed and you begged him to train you. The second day was the day that you left New York to lead the Los Angeles Continental, you weren’t the owner like Winston, but you took care of business, you were essentially a chairman. Years later, word of John Wick murdering people over a puppy and had made their way into Los Angles, and all eyes fell on the woman who was once best friends with the man. The eyes of the High Table followed. You were the chairman, you took care of making sure all clients of the Continental were approved. And you took care of removing people if need be, you killed the Adjudicator who visited and his wife in their sleep when they threatened to take you life, and you begged the manager of the hotel to fake your death.   
He obliged, and you ran. It took you more than a week to use underground techniques, ways that you would never be caught using, to travel across the country and head to find John. You had worked with members of the Bowrey before, and you knew John had as well. So you ran to them.  
“And what makes you think I know where John is?” Came the booming, and intimidating, voice of the Bowrey King. “You’re under the table, and the table thinks that John’s dead.” You said, simply put. You didn’t truly know if John was dead or not, you couldn’t, but something told you that if that man was truly dead you would know. “Aren’t you supposed to be dead, (Y/N)?” He questioned, and you nodded. “Indeed I am. Just as dead as John, in fact.” You retorted, a quirk of your eyebrow following.  
It took time, but The Bowrey King gave in. “He’s figuring out how to fight around his new injuries, we gave him some less than trained people who wanted him dead.” He told you, before pointing to the room down the hall. It was a setup, he’s in the alleyway out there. You nodded, checked your gun, and headed out. You were quiet, but soon enough there was a man’s back faced towards John, a man who wanted him dead. He was fighting for his life, and you knew that even in his state John would be able to take him. But you just couldn’t resist, as you raised your gun and shot a bullet into the back of the man’s head. “John.” You greeted, as the man’s body fell to the ground before him.   
“(Y/N)? I thought the High Table had you killed.” John said as he walked towards you, a slight limp to his step as he walked towards you. “Yeah, it seems like that sort of thing’s going around.” You said as you finally met in the middle with the taller man. “How did you get here?” John asked you, and you looked down for a moment, before looking back up to meet his eyes. You noticed one of them was red and slightly puffy. “I knew you weren’t dead.” You responded before pointing to his face. “Your wounds need cleaning, I can help you.” You told him, and he nodded and let you take him to the room you had been granted the night before when you had arrived.  
“Sit.” You said and motioned for him to sit on the bed. It wasn’t much, the room wasn’t really the Continental elegance that you had grown accustomed to. However, you were just glad to be somewhere they didn’t feel so monitored and watched, not that anyone was monitoring a dead woman. You took the backpack off of your back and sat next to John, taking medical supplies out of it and setting them down before dropping the bag to the floor.   
No words were spoken as you tended to his wounds, there were slight grunts and small apologies in return, but nothing was said until you were packing your things up. “You never answered my question, what happened to you?” John asked you, still sitting on your bed as you went to sit next to him.  
“People were talking about you, and in return, they were looking to me because they knew of some sort of relationship between us. The Adjudicators suspected me of helping you, and truth be told I had tried to when I sent supplies to the New York Continental that were supposed to be meant for you. I sent ten supplies, so they told me that at the end of the week I’d lose ten fingers. I killed an Adjudicator staying in the hotel, his wife too, and then faked my own death and fled halfway around the country.” You explained, and you explained it like it was nothing to you. John was surprised that someone had worked up the courage to kill an Adjudicator, but it seemed like he had more questions. “But how did you know I was alive?” He asked you. You shrugged in response, “I don’t really know how I knew you were alive, I just had a feeling that if something like that ever did happen to you I would know.” You replied, and John seemed to understand this in some way.   
“So you killed one of the most powerful people in the world so you could keep your fingers?” John asked you, and he seemed to be teasing you with his words. “No. Not really. I killed one of the most powerful people in the world so I could get to you. Because those assholes were going to kill you.” You responded, which took him back for a moment. “You killed someone for me?” John asked and you nodded, “Wouldn’t be the first time.” you said quickly. “Why would you do something so… stupid?” He asked you, and you raised your eyebrows, snorting in response. “I like to think that real friendship is making shit decisions for each other.” You retorted, which caused him to laugh at you and lay his head against the wall behind your bed.   
“Are you hungry, John?” You asked him, looked at the man before you. The man who was supposed to be so strong, so powerful, who you knew was all of those things. The man who was in pain and a constant dilemma, who had allowed himself to be open around you. “Yeah, why?” He questioned and you stood up and rummaged in your back before you pulled out a medium-sized sack. I raided the kitchen before I left.” You said and pulled out a punch of non-perishables, the most exciting part of the bag being the bottle of wine.   
The two of you sat over the food, you were enjoying eating the things that you had been saving until you found your friend and he was enjoying having something to eat that wasn’t the same type of soup that he had been eating for the past week. “I really did miss you, you know.” You said as you took a sip of wine from the bottle, before passing it to John who took a sip from it as well. “I missed you too.” He said, and you knew there was more in his words than implied. He had been through so much, just recently alone, he had associates, even friends, who he trusted betray him, and you knew he needed someone around who he could trust.  
“How long do you have before they find out that… that we’re alive?” You questioned. The truth was, you were nowhere near as known as John was, but when you pulled off killing an Adjudicator there wasn’t one person who didn’t know your name and what you did. “He says that they’ll find out I’m alive, but we have at least a month before that happens.” He replied and you nodded, some ease coming over you as you laid your head back as well.   
A yawn left your mouth and John turned to look at you. “Are you tired?” He asked and you looked at him, “Yeah. I mean I have been sleeping under bridges for a week.” You responded and he shook his head before standing up. “Well, then I guess it’s time for bed. You always did have a problem knowing when to just stop and go to sleep.” He said to you and you pouted a bit.” “Would you… would you stay with me?” you questioned, as you could tell he was heading for the door. “Why would you want that?” He asked as you picked up some of the things that you had left sitting on the bed, moving them out of the way. “I went through Hell and back to get to you. I’m not quite ready to let go.” You told him, and you could tell there was a tiny hint of a smile on his lips.   
“Then I guess I’ll stay.” He said as he took his jacket off and laid it on the chair, kicking his shoes off as well. “Thank you, I don’t think I’ve said that yet.” John said as he walked closer to you, so he was standing right in front of you. “For what?” You asked him, confusion clear on his face. “For caring enough to come back. Not very many people care about me… actually I think you’re the only person who cares about me besides maybe my dog.” He said, motioning to the gray dog who had followed you both at some point. You couldn’t help but smile at that, “Maybe I shouldn’t have left in the first place.” You responded, and there was clearly some sort of unaddressed tension in the room.   
It was small, minimal and if you had blinked you were sure you would have missed it, but John had leaned down and placed a kiss on top of your cheek. Your eyes moved up to meet his, and there seemed to be a mutual agreement before your lips intertwined with his and your fingers tangled inside of his hair. The kiss was short and sweet, and afterward, you slipped your shoes off and got into the bed to lay down with him. You twisted the oil lamp beside the bed off and laid your head on John's chest, the moonlight slipping in through the makeshift window. “Don’t leave again.” He muttered, his head resting on yours with his voice slightly muffled by your hair. “Where the fuck would I go? I’m dead, remember?” You questioned your joking comment just about ruining every bit of the moment. “You know what I meant.” He responded and you nodded, “Yeah, I did. We’ve got a lot of shit to deal with when people find out we’re still alive. And I promise we’ll get through it together.” You replied, finally something honest. “I’m sorry for not being here for you for so long.” You told him, but he just pressed a light kiss to the top of your head. “That’s over now, it’s okay.” And so, two master assassins lie in bed and fall asleep in each other’s arms, all while the rest of the world believed you both to be dead.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed! also posted on tumblr


End file.
